


Of Fun Moments

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, IRacing, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short, Streaming, Talking, Teasing, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Lando and his feelings.





	Of Fun Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English, Unbetaed, Inspired by the boys doing IRacing

They can have finished the stream, but you just don't want to stop the fun, so you stay chatting about the races, and about everything your mind could think.You tease each other, and even if you know you need to rest - it HAS been hours of streaming - you just don't want to stop, and want to go for another moment, enjoying it without a end. But you also know you will have other moments to enjoy with him. The season is right there in the corner, and well what if you will enjoy it for more than one motive? Only yourself , and if everything go right, Max will know....


End file.
